Las delicas del Té
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Otra de las ocurrencias de matsumoto y la pobre hinamori probara eso para ver si es cierto lo que los rumores sobre lo que siente Hitsugaya por ella son ciertos... pero que pasa cuando pasa mas que eso? LIME lean onegai n n


**Las delicias del te**

Emm aquí un lime tirandole a lemon como diría chappy creo yo xD pero lo pongo en esta categoría por que si no nadie lo vera XD emm la idea salio pues inspirada si se podría decir así en varios lemons que vi y mas el de caramelo de cereza que esta todo loco xD bueno espero sus reviews :D

x-x-x

Tras la guerra y la recuperación tanto del mundo humano y la sociedad de almas todo continuo su transcurso aunque seguían las discusiones sobre el futuro como capitán del ex-shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mientras tanto en el escuadrón 10 pare ser precisos Matsumoto se encontraba fuera de la oficina del su querido "taicho" quien estaba a punto de dormirse tras tanto trabajo, pero seguía su ritmo hasta poder terminar.

-Rangiku-san! - llego hinamori alegre mientras saludaba - Lamento haberte hecho esperar -

-Shhhh

-Que pasa?

-Toma

-Te?

-Si.

-Por que me das hojas de te?

-Para que mi taicho se te declare

-Q...qu...que incoherencias dices rangiku-san!, Hitsugaya-kun no... -se puso roja

-Vaya aun sigues con eso media sociedad de almas sabe que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, tu eres la que siempre andas de negativa con el asunto

-Aun así, el no dirá nada y yo no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad

-Por eso mismo lo obligaremos con el te – sonrió

-Esta bien que le guste el te a Hitsugaya-kun pero no creo...

-No me subestimes este te es extra-especial – tomo su mano y se lo dio

-Acaso pusiste un narcótico en el o algo así? – una gotita resbalo por su cabeza

-Claro que no!... bueno no exactamente este te es "el te expresivo"

-Pero si de por si Hitsugaya-kun apenas y sonríe por que le daría algo así...

-Dije expresivo!! no depresivo!! - contuvo su grito

-Lo siento no te había escuchado bien jeje

-Como sea entra ahí y dáselo este te, hará que mi taicho te diga todo lo que sientes rápidamente tan solo debe beberlo pero ten cuidado que es experimental.

-Ehhh pero que pasa si lo bebo yo!!?

-Calma solo funciona con los hombres y con mi taicho- rio divertida

-No fue gracioso rangiku-san

-Hump tengo pocas oportunidades para reírme de el así que aprovecho bueno nos vemos ya todos se fueron y no quiero hacer mal tercio buena suerte pero como dije es experimental y no se que pase si haces otra cosa

-El te fue hecho para beberse ignoro que pase algo malo pero gracias rangiku-san

La shinigami con grandes atributos desapareció en los oscuros pasillos mientras hinamori abrió la puerta entrando lentamente

-Te dije que te podías retirar Matsu... - se callo al ver a la delicada figura entrar – Hinamori? Que haces aquí?

-Solo emm esto – le mostró el te – jeje me dijeron que era bueno y quería compartirlo contigo ya que supongo te caería bien después de tanto trabajo.. pero si quieres puedo irme y dejarte trabajar...

-No!, quiero decir ya estaba terminando puedes hacerlo si gustas – siguió acomodando sus papeles

-Gracias, Shiro-chan – sonrió

-Es... Hitsugaya...!!! oh olvidalo T_T

Tras preparar el te, Hinamori salio pero antes de llegar al escritorio tropezó cayendo sobre el este bañándose en el te y de pasada al "muy paciente" capitán, levanto la vista apenada para encontrarse con los ojos turquesa de Hitsugaya

-Lo siento no quise... - callo al ver que es tomo su mejilla -Hitsugaya-kun?

-Este tan solo lamió delicadamente la mejilla de la teniente saboreando la esencia desprendía por hinamori junto el cálido sabor del te.

-Shiro...chan... - se le colorearon las mejillas

-Que pasa...

-Que estas haciendo... - pregunto entrecortadamente

Este bajo a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo

-Te beso. - dijo susurrando a su oído

Que esta pasando!! gritaba internamente Hinamori por que se puso así no se supone que solo diría lo que sentía? Entonces por que se puso así de... así de... PERVERTIDO!!

Con su manos lo alejo de ella y torpemente bajo del escritorio dirigiéndose hasta uno de los sillones recargando su mano en uno dándole así la espalda estaba completamente roja! Intento irse de ahí pero sus piernas no la dejaron seguir mucho por lo que solo llego hasta ese sitio respiraba agitada que estaba pasando!! pero era cierto matsumoto dijo que el te era experimental....

-(no me digas que ese tonto te esta causando esto!!) pensó

De un salto Hitsugaya paso de estar tras el escritorio a estar sentado en este.

-Por que huyes? - la llamo Hitsugaya

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda en ese instante parecía pero a la vez no su Hitsugaya giro su cabeza y se topo de nuevo con esos ojos que la veían con un extraño pero a la vez hipnotizador brillo.

-Yo.... - intentaba responder de forma coherente pero no lo lograba

De un rápido movimiento de shumpo se coloco frente a ella sellando sus labios con los suyos haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos sorprendida la había besado! Aunque para ser la primera vez de ambos para el pequeño genio no fue muy difícil comprenderlo ya que con suaves caricias comenzó a acariciar los labios de esta.

Este abrió un poco sus ojos para ver la la expresión de su compañera quien cerraba con fuerza los ojos pero aun así parecía disfrutarlo sonrió internamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le "tiraba" prácticamente al sillón quedando sobre ella con cuidado de no lastimara

Esta abrió los ojos después de sentir ese ligero golpe y lo vio fijamente

-Hitsugaya-kun.....

Este coloco su dedo en sus labios dándole a entender que no hablara tomo su mentón y la volvió a besar esta vez mas intensamente introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca jugando dentro de ella sacandole así varios suspiros a la teniente hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar un poco de nuevo mientras hinamori seguía un tanto agitada.

Hitsugaya comenzó a bajar por su cuello lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que llego a la parte donde su hakama comenzaba a cubrir su pecho se detuvo lentamente y la observo sin hacer un movimiento esperando respuesta de esta, levanto su vista y no dijo nada había estado guardando silencio, esta se incorporo recargándose en el respaldo del sofá lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso delicadamente.

-Te quiero. -dijo ocultando su rostro en su cuello

Este la abrazo tiernamente para seguir acariciándola lentamente mientras besaba su cuello y hombros una vez comenzó a remover su hakama, la teniente dejo escapar un gemido mas notorio cuando este comenzó a acariciar su pecho delicadamente, mientras que dejaba casi al descubierto todo el frente de su pecho.

-Hinamori... - logro decir mientras continuaba lo suyo "te amo" dijo mientras no paraba de besarla calidamente, Hinamori paso sus manos dentro de su hakama dando leves masajes a su espalda y bien trabajado pecho mientras quitaba su vestimenta negra poco a poco. En menos de los esperado ambos estaban ya sin sus respectivos uniformes quedando "casi" sin nada.

¿Que estaba haciendo no era muy pronto? Y para colmo por efecto de un tonto te de procedencia extraña. El peliblanco estaba a punto de continuar cuando esta lo detuvo, con los ojos un tanto brillosos

-No puedo... shiro-chan... no así.... - se incorporo y rápidamente se coloco la bata blanca parte de su uniforme tomando sus demás cosas.. - Lo siento.... - salio rápidamente del lugar..

-Por que? - logro decir Hitsugaya bastante desconcertado

x-x-x

Esta seguía saltando los techos hasta que llego a su respectivo dormitorio, estaba mal que estaba pensando... y menos sabiendo que tal vez el no actuaria de esa forma se sentía... bueno como decirlo... egoísta tal vez...

Deslizo la puerta y tiro su uniforme no tenia ganas ni siquiera de guardarlo destendio su futon a duras penas y se tiro en el hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Después de estar unos incómodos minutos ahí decidió darse un baño cuando estaba a punto de entrar sonó su puerta [n/a no se como llamen cuando la puerta es corrediza usen su imaginación]

-Si? - dijo desde dentro

-Hinamori...

-Hitsu...hitsugaya-kun... que haces aquí? - dijo aun si abrir

-Quería disculparme...

-N..n..no importa en serio no le des importancia

-Claro que la doy no debí haberte hecho eso me comporte como un idiota y no pensé en ti...

-No, no es tuyo es miá perdón por reaccionar así no bueno me puse nerviosa pero tu sabes yo... en verdad te amo Hitsugaya-kun...

-No fue tuya fue miá por que... - hinamori abrió la puerta -bueno me precipite un poco

-Yo solo quiero estar con Hitsugaya-kun – lo abrazo

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse rápidamente ese reiatsu no podía ser...

-Rangiku-san!! - tomo del brazo a Hitsugaya y lo hizo entrar

-HINAMORI!! ESTAS DORMIDA!! [N/a con esos gritos lo dudo]

-Que ocurre rangiku-san – hablo desde dentro

-Puedo pasar?

-No! Digo me acabo de duchar mejor dime que pasa

-Bueno sobre el te me equivoque y te di el equivocado espero que no hayas tenido problemas con...

-No!! esta bien rangiku-san no te preocupes no paso nada... etoo me iré a dormir esta bien nos veremos mañana

-Claro nos vemos

Los pasos se comenzaron a alejar y Hinamori tomo un respiro... un momento se equivoco de te? Eso significa que el estaba consiente todo el tiempo?

-Hinamori yo... lamento haberme precipitado no volverá a...

En ese momento la joven teniente se lanzo a brazos de este cayendo ambos al suelo...

-Hitsuaya-kun... - dijo con las mejillas coloreadas – te quiero... - lo beso delicadamente para despues pasar sus manos sobre su pecho

-Hinamori que estas.. - dijo un tanto sorprendido

-Te amo shiro-chan...

Este quedo impactado por un momento pero tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso aun mas profundamente, este paso en el acto sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el haciendo que esta diera un leve quejido este se separo de ella y sonrió

-No precipitemos las cosas, sera mejor esperar... -se incorporo con hinamori en brazos y avanzo hasta llevarla hasta su futon la acomodo y el se puso a su lado abrazándose a ella

-Duerme es tarde...

-Arigato... shiro-chan...

-Buenas noches mojacamas

x-x-x

Al día siguiente

Alguien se acercaba dando saltos a la oficina de la 10ma se abrió la puerta y entro hinamori contenta

-Buenos días Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan

-Hinamori-chan!! - dio un salto matsumoto regando los papeles por todo el lugar

-MATSUMOTO!!! - grito hitsugaya

-Que vine a recibir a mi linda hinamori – froto su mejilla contra la de la teniente... oh cierto hinamori tengo algo para ti – saca una bolsita- esto es algo que hace que la persona querida te demuestre sus deseos mas ocultos – rió pervertidamente

A Hitsugaya se le formo una venita en la cabeza ya que logro escuchar todo

-Emm no gracias rangiku-san, ya no necesito algo como eso – se giro a Hitsugaya que le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

-ehh? Ehh? Ehhh???!!! a que te refieres!!

-Nada rangiku-san – sonrio – nada en especial...

Fin...

* * *

Hola que tal bueno, malo? Abandono la ciudad? No se quiero sus comentarios antes que nada gomene!! me desaparecí pero les dejo este presente ya me siento chappy con sus disculpas xD jaja bueno actualizare el otro y aun esta en construcción el fin de predicciones gracias nos vemos

* * *

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(Shiro's part musume de chappy xD jaja ok no u.u)

Reviews onegai n_n


End file.
